


My Plagued Mind

by PinchServerTadashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinchServerTadashi/pseuds/PinchServerTadashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama didn’t get them often. His dreams weren’t often there, he just slept. His dreams were black, nonexistent, or a faint memory in his mind. But the nightmares. They plagued his head for days, sometimes weeks. He would wake up, sweating, eyes wide in horror and near insanity. They were so real, in the twisted form of something so sweet, he could feel every surface as if it were in the corporeal world, he could hear, smell , see, everything. The edges of the nightmares weren’t blurred like a faulty TV screen, there was no static and no random occurrences. It was painfully, terrifyingly, sickeningly real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Plagued Mind

Everyone had nightmares. Dreams that turned twisted, dreams that were no longer dreamy. Horrible, terrifying, haunting images conjured up by one’s own imagination, the fears one had not known they had. 

Kageyama didn’t get them often. His dreams weren’t often there, he just slept. His dreams were black, nonexistent, or a faint memory in his mind. But the nightmares. They plagued his head for days, sometimes weeks. He would wake up, sweating, eyes wide in horror and near insanity. They were so real, in the twisted form of something so sweet, he could feel every surface as if it were in the corporeal world, he could hear, smell , see,  _everything_. The edges of the nightmares weren’t blurred like a faulty TV screen, there was no static and no random occurrences. It was painfully, terrifyingly, sickeningly real.

He hadn’t gotten a true nightmare in years. They seemed to fade away when a certain, very small person came into his life. Kageyama found that, ever since meeting Hinata, the dark shadows hanging around him had been erased by the light the other boy gave off. It wasn’t long until the setter found himself dating the almost literal ball of sunshine, and an even shorter time until his high school life had passed. Without a second thought, the pair had bought an apartment together, and they had gotten into the same college, wormed their way on to the same volleyball team. But college wasn’t like high school, Kageyama couldn’t just ignore a homework assignment, or ask for extra time on a major project. He couldn’t hide away to gather his thoughts.

That’s when he found himself trapped in his own mind at night.

_He woke as if it were a normal day. The bed sheets were tangled around him, and fighting his way out was no normal task. Kageyama was sure he heard a few seams rip, but he ignored it. But something was missing. The bed was too small. He distinctly remembered buying a queen size to make up for Hinata’s habit of spreading out too much._

_Where was Hinata?_

_Probably just making breakfast…_

_No, he was louder in the morning. Kageyama found a growing sense of panic curling around his gut, hurriedly rushing around the house, heavy footsteps shaking the furniture. He called Hinata’s name, with each door opened, and each room found empty, his voice grew louder._

_Where was he? Where was he? Where was he?!_

_He couldn’t be gone, no, Hinata was always there. He promised. He’d always be there._

_Kageyama found himself back in the bedroom, just now seeing that the walls were bare, devoid of the photos Hinata had been so adamant about tacking up._

_"For memories, dummy!"_

_Maybe…maybe Hinata was somewhere else. He wasn’t gone, Kageyama refused to just accept that Hinata had just disappeared. He grabbed his phone, the slick surface almost falling from his grasp due to the nervous sweat that had gathered on his palms._

_Hinata would be in his contacts. He_ was  _in Kageyama’s contact list._

_He’s still here_

_Kageyama texted a simple, “where are you?”._

**_This number is no longer available_ **

_"No, no no no no no no no no no no" he was rapid firing denial._

_But he was gone. Kageyama could already feel the shadows creeping back, filling the corners of the room. Deep shadows, darker than the night sky._

_Come back. Please. **I need**_ **you**

_He could faintly hear his name, a whisper of syllables that were almost swallowed by the darkness of the room. He could feel his body shaking, navy blue eyes wide as he stared at the wall._

_"Come back. Please. Don’t leave. You promised. Come back, come back" His words were borderline insane as they left his lips-_

"Kageyama! Wake up!"

His eyes shot opened, a pair of amber ones staring down at him, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

Kageyama could feel tears slipping from his eyes, heavy breathes being forced out his parted lips as he threw his arms around the smaller boy.

"Oi! I can’t breathe!"

_He’s still here… he’s still here…_

He felt if he let go, Hinata would disappear. If Kageyama closed his eyes again, he would wake up in an empty apartment. He would wake with a cold feeling in his chest.

He burying his face in the curve of Hinata’s neck, attempting to steady his rapid pulse. But he was still grasping at the fabric of Hinata’s shirt, to find some sort of handhold to steady himself.

A hand was placed on his head, lightly petting the black locks that were, without a doubt, curled with sleep.

"I’m not going anywhere, alright? I’m still here" the smaller boy whispered, the shaking in Kageyama’s hands steadying.

_Just a dream, another nightmare. I’m awake, it’s ok.._

He refused to let go, for many more hours, and for the whole duration of his ramblings and “you won’t leave?”s, Hinata listened and answered with yes every single time.


End file.
